


A Living Trophy

by UmbralJxrk



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injury, M/M, Mutilation, Scarification, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk
Summary: Multichapter. An AU set in Mevolent's Dimension where Mevolent finally manages to capture Nefarian Serpine. But instead of killing him he decides to keep him as a living, breathing trophy. Noncon in the last chapter due to Serpines inability to give consense given his status as prisoner.





	1. Trapped

Dark clouds hung heavy over the abandoned ruins of one of the fisher villages. Despite being one of the bigger mortal towns it was a mere mockery of the word ‘proud’. And yet, it had been a good hide out, with a moderate amount of food supplies and far enough away from Dublin to be considered 'safe’ as neither redhoods or sense wardens would wander this far out. This town had been a good hiding place for the Resistance. That was until recently. It had been merely hours since Mevolent’s troops had overrun the place. Mages and mortals alike had died left and right and their corpses were now littering the place, piling up between the skeletal remains of burned down buildings, reaching up to the sky as in a desperate attempt to escape the smell of blood, decay and burned flesh.

Serpine could see flies resting on a nearby corpse. Yet the scurrying of not so distance rat feet what worried him more. As of now they were too scared to come near him, but his strength was fading with each moment his leg was dragged beneath that damn boulder, which had once been part of one of the towns bigger buildings. The town hall, he supposed. When enemy soldiers had still patrolled the area it had been easy to play dead, face down and barely breathing. Bloody and torn, wearing a ordinary black-brown garb they had mistaken him for just another fallen rebel. Other’s had not been as smart as him. He had heard them whimper, scream and back, soon to be silenced with a blade through the throat or a boot coming down on their skulls.  
That had been during noon, when the sun had hung heavy in the sky. Now she was sinking into the ocean, coloring the world crimson. Not that her help had been needed therefore. After the last heavy steps of soldier feet had faded into the soft cackling of silent, little flames Serpine had thought that surely soon his underlings, his comrades and fellow rebels must return; if not to look for him per see, to at least look for survivors of their own kin.

Hours have passed and not a single soul had come to his aid. His struggle, his kicking and pushing had long since ceased. Serpine had considered cutting his foot off to free himself only to come to the horrid realization that, with his sword lost during battle, there were no sharp objects he could use to free himself with. A glimmering blade in the hands of a fallen mage had been his only hope for freedom, but a cruel fate, it remained just an inch out of his reach, no matter how much he stretched and clawed at the dirty ground. Just as he had given up, with a bruised body and tired limps, he heard footsteps. A desperate will to survive flared up in him. He would not survive a night on the cold ground, not with the condition he was in, he knew that. With a blurred vision he could not see if the distant figure was friend or foe, but he had to take his chances, he had no choice.

“H-help!”,Serpine called out, his voice broken and his throat dry. “Please… help m-me!”, he cried out as loud as he could in his unfortunate state. At first it seemed the figure hadn’t heard him, but then it grew larger. And larger, and larger, and lar-… something wasn’t right. Serpine’s heart sunk in his chest as he realized just /who/ he had called to his aid. He could no longer play dead, he had already drawn Mevolent’s attention. Adrenalin rushing through his veins and cursing himself, he tried kicking the boulder off, ignoring the protest that shot in form of pain up his trapped leg. A desperate and vain action. He was going nowhere and they both knew that.

Mevolent’s unhurried steps came to a stop right in front of Serpine, watching him struggle for a while before he finally spoke. “It looks like you could use a hand, /my darling/.”  
“Leave me alone…”, his voice was a hoarse whisper as he pressed himself into the dirt; away, away from the taller.  
“Don’t be foolish. You’ll die if I leave you now and we both know that. Your little rebel friends are not coming to save you. They don’t care about you. No one does.”, he crouched down, a large hand reaching out to stroke through dirty raven strains. Serpine tried to move his head away from the cruelly kind touch, but failed to escape. “No one but me. In fact, I do believe that quite a lot of people would gladly dance and spit on your grave.”

Nefarian was silent. He knew the other’s words to be true, but refused to grant him the satisfaction. After a while Mevolent let out a low chuckle, considering the silence a small victory. “Now stop being stubborn, I’m here to help you.”  
No, he wasn’t. He was here to take him back and- …A cold shiver ran down Serpine’s back. Suddenly he felt the weight being lifted off his foot. Carefully, he tried to move it, only to stop with a whimper as a sharp pain shoot up his leg.

“My my, that /certainly/ is broken.” With those words he pressed two fingers on the swollen flesh, drawing a lovely hiss out of his treacherous little serpent.  
Even now that he was freed of merciless boulder, Serpine remained unable to flee. There was no strength left him in to do so much as crawl, much less outrun his former master. Weak hands pushing the taller male away could not stop him from picking the battered, little figure up and hold him close in a gentle embrace.

“Let’s go home, Nef.” A kiss dropped on his brow was the last thing he felt before his mind slipped into darkness.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of torture Mevolent has finally broken Serpine. Now the time has come to rebuilt him.

Mevolent’s steps echoed through the dungeons. Down here, in the filth, was the only part of the castle where he was required to wear boots. Each prisoner fell silent and lowered their gaze as he walked past them; there was no need for him grace them with his gaze to know. The guards bowed their heads as well as they stepped aside and closed the old wooden door behind him. The small room he had entered was circular and empty expect for the pale man chained to a stone table in the middle. Just as the rest of the dungeon, the air was damp and reeked, its moisture responsible for the moss spreading across the cold stone walls. It was disgusting and unpleasant and yet there was no place Mevolent would rather be.

“Hello, Nefarian.”, he smiled as he looked down on the smaller male. No reaction. The Elemental slid the veil off his face. He did not require it here. Serpine’s pretty emerald eyes were safely stored in a jar on his desk, so his defiant gaze may never taint him again. Gently, the warlord ran his fingers over his prisoner’s cold skin , adoring the marks his blade had left on him. Most wounds, the life threatening, the disfiguring ones, had been healed, leaving behind only frail lines of white on the alabaster skin. Finally the slender digits came to rest on a ticker scar, running horizontally across Serpine’s throat. He could feel his pulse beneath his fingertips, feel the tremor of muscles with each little swallow.

Speak no evil. Tell no lies. An advice Serpine had never listened to, so Mevolent had had no choice but to have Nye remove his vocal cords, once he had grown sick of the screaming, accusations and petty excuses.

“Will you behave now?”, his voice was soft. A short hesitation and the being below him gave a nod much to the tyrant’s satisfaction. Finally. It had taken Mevolent months to tear down all his defenses and break him. Now it was time to rebuilt him and take back what Nefarian had promised him centuries prior: his very self. There was neither surprise nor relief as Serpine felt the shackles being removed from his aching wrists and ankles, nor could the magic, once again flowing through his cold body, grant him any warmth. He just felt… empty. Empty and tired. If only he could close his eyes and escape existence itself. Nefarian didn’t fight it as he was pulled against a warm chest, strong arms wrapping around him and holding him close. He didn’t understand he didn’t understand he didn’t understand he- What kind of sick game was Mevolent playing? Then again, did it really matter? At this point, did anything matter? No, probably not.

His fingers curled into the soft fabric as he buried his face in the folds, hiding. The smell reminded him of long passed times, happier times, when he had found nothing but comfort and love in Mevolent’s presence ( was that really true? had it really been like that? he didn’t know, he didn’t know ). The taller’s warmth was sweeping through the fabric into his skin and flesh. He could barely remember what it felt like to not be freezing. This was… nice, and he noticed how he instinctively pressed himself tighter against Mevolent. The taller’s chest vibrated as he chuckled and a large hand brushed through his raven strains.

“You’re mine, you have always been mine.”


	3. Addictions and Escapetism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serpine has developed several unhealthy coping mechanisms during his imprisonment and Mevolent is not ashamed to abuse them in the name of love.

Mevolent smiled as he felt the soft tug at his sleeve. Letting the smoke escape his lips he ran his hand through the raven hair. "Patience, Nefarian.", he hummed as he took another long drag of his cigarette, despite the disappointed look on the poor, shacking being on his lap.  
Nefarian let his head drop on his master's shoulder and surely would have let out a whimper had he been able too. Ever since Mevolent had removed him from the dungeons and taken him back by his side, he had noticed his former general developing addictions, particularly to alcohol and cigarettes despite having used to despise the lack of control the first had brought and avoided the latter for its lethal side effects. Perhaps he didn't care whether he was alive or dead anymore. Perhaps his desire for pleasure had grown stronger than his fears.

Frankly, Mevolent didn't care. The results remained the same.  
"Open your mouth." Obediently, Nefarian obliged, being reward by the cigarette being led to his lips. The warlord allowed him a greedy inhale before moving his hand away again.  
A little bit calmer now, the Adept waited for his next turn. This most certainly wasn't the first time they had smocked together.

The Elemental couldn't help but to notice how adorable his new pet looked with those pouty lips and a few hair strains falling into his narrow face. It was a pity he had to remove his pretty emerald eyes, he had always loved them. Even the beautiful crimson blindfold, the elegant leather collar wrapped around his neck nor the formfitting black-red garment could make up for it. Well, at the very least he could still enjoy their looks when he glanced to the neat little bottle sitting comfortable on his desk. 

'Pleasure' was the keyword Mevolent had been thinking about for a while now, with Serpine's lips wrapped lightly around the shaft of the cigarette, suckling.  
All it took was keeping the sweet little glowing stick out of his reach for the tugging to start again. "Do you want the cigarette, my dear?" Black strains bounced as the smaller nodded eagerly.   
"Hm." Mevolent took a deep drag, before a large fist tightened in raven strains and pulled him into a deep kiss. The smaller tensed up, before finally relaxing as smoke filled his lungs. Bony, little fingers, were curling into Mevolent's white garment.

"Want more~?", his voice was a soft purr that send shivers down Serpine's spine as he gave a reluctant nod and regal lips met his thin ones once again. Unseen by the Adept, the cigarette was pressed out in a nearby ash tray and a large hand gently rubbed over thin thighs.  
"You're such a good boy~", the taller murmured against black hair as he rose from his seat, keeping the other safe in his arms before lowering him on the soft blankets of their bed. There was no resistance as he peeled the pretty little thing out of his garments.

How pale his skin, fractured with frail white scars from neck to toe. How thin his frame with bones pocking through where they shouldn't. Mevolent could count every rib as he ran his hands down his pets sides.  
"It has been so long, too long, hasn't it my love~?", his voice was barely above a whisper, yet Nefarian answered with a timid nod very much to Mevolent's joy. Contently, he caressed the alabaster skin with lips and teeth, leaving little marks of 'mine' on his little breathing trophy.  
"You have missed this too, didn't you~?" His hand had wandered down to the younger's already half-hard member, giving a little squeeze, and the Adept gave another nod. "Thought so. Now spread you legs, Nef~"

Once again, the other obeyed, earning a gentle kiss as Mevolent pushed two lubricated fingers into him, drawing a lovely gasp out of his pet. He writhed and arched his back, lips agape, yet no moans spilled from them despite the digits within him prodding and scissoring him, opening him up.  
This was an issue. But Mevolent had not the patience to wait until he had found a solution.  
Despite the protest of a bony fingers reaching out for him, he withdrew his hand. "Patience.", he reminded the other. "And no touching." The hand withdrew, finding a resting place by Serpine's side while the warlord stripped himself of his own garments, impatiently dropping them on the floor, before he climbed on top of his lover, pulling at his waist and lining them up.

"Ready?" Mevolent's breath was hot on Nefarian's neck. A comfortable shiver ran up his spin and he nodded. Slowly, he pushed his member into the smallers heat, enjoying the scene that unfolded below him. Serpines head was tilted back, mouth agape as he huffed out quickened breaths. His marble skin was flushed and all those little 'mine' marks only added to the lovely pattern of scars that adorned his entire body. Yet fingers clawing into his biceps, drawing blood, reminded him that it was probably about time to cut Nefarian's nails again.  
He gave the smaller a moment to adjust to his length, before drawing back and slamming his cock deeply into him, catching the gasp with lips pressed against lips. Thinn hands moved from his arms to wrap around his neck and hold him close, bony fingers tangling into brown hair. His trusts were harsh and savage, greedy for completion as Serpine clung on to him for dear life. How long had it been since they had been this close to each others? Years? Decades?

"Oh, Nefarian, I have missed you so~" A cheek pressed to his in a soft nuzzle, told him that the younger felt the same. "I've missed you, I've missed you, I-" he murmured like a prayer with each kiss he pressed on hot flesh. Finally, he sank his teeth into his neck, bringing blood to the surface. He could feel Nefarian tighten around his length, ever so blissfully. The heat starting to pool in his abdomen, only fueling Mevolent in his thrusts.  
With his head rolled back and his mouth opened to a voiceless scream, his throat was delightfully bared as the warlord covered it in bites and kisses alike. Nefarian in turn was clawing into Mevolents back, dragging his nails down which each nib, while his legs were wide spread, trembling with each rough thrust.  
Soon enough, the sweet little thing was shouting out his orgasm without a single noise leaving his lips. Oh, how Mevolent had missed and relished that look on his face. Spent, Nefarian went limp beneath him. Not being able to hold back any longer, the Elemental let out a low moan as he came shortly after. Serpine gave the tiniest of tremors as his master pulled out and pressed a loving kiss on his forehead.

The poor thing was a complete mess, panting exhausted with his head lolled to the side and covered in his own blood, sweat and cum he looked like he was about to pass out. Truly, his stamina wasn't what it had used to be anymore.  
Judging by the lack of reaction, the smaller was already fast asleep when Mevolent cleaned him with a cloth soaked in warm water, before settling by his side and pulling the soft blanket over both of them. Strong arms wrapped around the frail form and held it close.

"I love you.", he whispered and pressed an affectionate kiss on the younger's cheek.  
Whatever twisted version of love that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write/draw more for this AU but I'm out of ideas. Feel free to pitch me some if you're enjoying the AU.


End file.
